Blissfully Oblivious
by ninjalover08
Summary: Yaoi fanfic involving an uke Rin, where every male on campus, demon or otherwise, is drooling over him. However, he is Blissfully Oblivious. A/N: I have included chapter 2 in my first publishing, hope u guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Blue Exorcist (sadly...) they belong to Kazue Katou (such a lucky girl~)

WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. THAT MEANS 2 OR MORE, GUYS LOVIN EACH OTHER :) DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! To all the others~ ENJOOOY~~~this fanfic will be told from multiple POVs :) OOC SLIGHT NON-CON

**Chapter 1**

YUKIOS POV

I awoke to the sun filtering through the window and wrapping me and my brothers' room in the morning light. I sighed inwardly, I did NOT want to wake up yet, as much of a facade I put up, I really did stress over all the work I had been subjected to, but that stress would all but evaporate into thin air whenever I looked over to my 'older' (yet smaller) twin brother. Sure enough, as I rolled over in my bed, now facing my brother across the room, my heart skipped a beat. He was sleeping so soundly, looking like an angel (oh the irony). He was the most adorable person I had ever laid eyes upon, he was lying on his back with his sheets kicked down past his boxers(which, may I add were black and hanging loosely around his hips, threatening to slide off). His boxers, being as low as they were, were showing a bit too much, giving me view of the lines that showed where his groin started. His shirt had somehow made its way up his chest, showing off an adorable belly-button and a flat well-toned stomach. His hands were placed on either sides of his head, palms up, and fingers slightly curled. I heard him mumble something about sukiyaki making me smile, and his head flopped to the side, facing me, allowing me the to see one of the most peaceful, and adorable faces I had ever seen, but what really caught my attention were his slightly parted, plump, pink lips just begging to be devoured. His small fangs were visible under his top lip. Nii-san had no Idea how adorable he was, and how delectable he looked to every male on campus. He was completely oblivious, and blissfully unaware of the lecherous and perverted stares that cam his way, looking his body up and down, eventually resting on his ass, which I often caught myself staring at, like me though; they were probably imagining all of the perverted things they could do to my beloved Nii-san.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed my brothers eyes fluttering open to reveal the most gorgeous sapphire eyes that matched his flames, a smile spread across his face when he looked over at me, and his tail began to wag bag and forth in an excited manner. A slight blush adorned his face (oh he was way too cute!), but realization hit me like a runaway train, that blush wasn't meant for me. "Yukio~" my brother said in a sing-song voice. "Do you know what today is?" His grin grew even wider. "Today's the day I get to take Shiemi to the amusement park!" he exclaimed giddily. My brother most obviously had a crush on the clumsy, yet undeniably cute Shiemi Moriyama. Rin declared that it was "love at first sight." which made me very jealous that Rin had found an attraction in someone (wishing it was me that caused him to blush and smile in the morning. selfish right?). My brother Rin was very simple-minded and very protective of those around him, he may try to hide his feelings at times, but he is a very passionate and caring person, though he probably wouldn't admit it himself because of his stubborn attitude (which made him 100x cuter in my eyes). I have trouble explaining my feelings for my brother, but I have decided to admit to the fact that I love him way more than a brother should.

THIRD PERSON POV

Rin was jumping up and down all throughout class, obviously excited about his trip to the amusement park that he was going to take with Shiemi who was receiving glares from all of the males in the classroom. But, like Rin, she was blissfully unaware. The class proceeded with the occasional sounds of Rin falling asleep at his desk muttering about sukiyaki. Bon took the opportunity to nudge Rins ass with his foot as an excuse to wake him up. Apparently Bon had "accidentally" rubbed his foot along Rins tail, causing him to jerk awake with a very dark blush across his face. "B-Bon! Don't do that to my tail!" Rin exclaimed. "It's sensitive." Rin sat back down, pouting, his plump bottom lip pushed out like a child. Of course Bon new that Rins tail was sensitive, that's why he had purposefully rubbed it. Honestly, Rin was way too cute for his own good.

Rin was oblivious to the fact that by shouting out the fact that his tail was sensitive had given others some ideas on how to "get Rins attention."

_TIME LAPSE (TOOO~ THE FUTURE! by like, a couple hours... :/)_

The Okumura brothers were slowly headed back to their private dorm while Rin babbled on and on about how he and Shiemi had such a great time at the amusement park, Yukio didn't seem very interested and was obviously trying to control his jealousy, it was painful for Yukio to hear the one he loved ramble on about his crush and how cute she was. Rin, being totally immersed in his reminiscing about his day with Shiemi, and Yukio was too busy trying to keep his emotions in check that they both hadn't noticed the shadow lurking in the trees, following them to their dorm. Staring after Rin with a very hungry look on his face.

RINS POV

As we were heading back to the dorm, I got the slight feeling that I was being watched, and it made me feel very uncomfortable, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't bother telling Yukio because I was afraid he would just tell me that I was being paranoid. Stupid moley four-eyes. As a way to distract myself from the disturbing stares I was feeling, I started rambling on about my day with Shiemi, which was really fun, minus the fact that the rest of the males in my class came with(they probably were jealous that I was with Shiemi and they didn't want us alone together. Stupid jerks.) "Damn." I muttered under my breath. "What was that nii-san?" my brother asked, raising an eyebrow, probably wondering why I was cursing under my breath. I looked up at him (yeah, despite being the older of us twins, he was taller, and far more mature.) "Humph", I grunted out loud causing him to yet again raise his eyebrow (man if he raised it any higher it might reach his hairline! I laughed inwardly) "what's wrong nii-san?" I felt my face heat up at the jealousy I had over my 'younger' brother. "S'nuthin." I pouted.

YUKIOS POV

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw my brother blush and stick out his bottom lip in a pout, which made me think about what his lips would feel and taste like against mine. I felt my face heat up. "Yukio?" I was pulled out of my trance by my adorable brother looking up at me, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? Your face is all red." He said this as he raised his hand to feel my forehead, feeling my blush grow darker, I quickly batted his hand away and turned around, not before noticing the flash of hurt that went through his eyes, making me feel terrible. But it was better than the pained, betrayed, and disgusted look he would have adorned if I had allowed my adorable nii-san to touch me. I was almost positive I would have grabbed my brother's wrist and forced him into a kiss, then proceed to fuck him senseless into the nearest tree, willing or not. "I'm fine." I managed to get out in my authoritive tone. I was frowning deeply at the thought of potentially raping my brother. I am such a terrible person, not to mention brother. I just wanted to be back to the dorm and eat one of my brothers delicious dinners (even though I wanted to eat something entirely more delicious) and go to bed, falling asleep to my brothers adorable face and his swishing tail as he dreamed. Why did the dorm have to be so freakin' far away!

**Chapter 2**

RINS POV

'What the Hell!' I mentally screamed to myself. 'He just fuckin' batted my hand away from touching him!' A feeling of sadness washed over me, 'Did Yukio really hate me so much that he was disgusted by my touch? We're brothers for fuck'sake! Can't he at least pretend to be able to stand my presence?' I was fuming and hurt that my brother was acting like this towards me. 'Well, I guess I do deserve it. I mean I…I'm the one responsible for the Old Geezers death aren't I?' I quickly dismissed the thought and decided to let my thoughts linger on happier memories of when me and Yukio were little. 'Did he ever love me as a brother? Or was I just another one of the "monsters" he always saw?', 'Great. Now I'm depressed. Why is it taking so long to get to the damn dorm! And why the HELL does it still feel like someone is watching me!' 'What is this persons PROBLEM! Can't they find somebody else to stalk?' I definitely wasn't in any mood to be stalked. Then Yukio's words from the time we fought in the classroom began to ring through my head. "A lot of people, both exorcists AND demons will be out to get you nii-san." 'So~ this guy was out to kill me huh? We'll see about that.'

I stopped following my brother and just stood there. Yukio noticed that I had stopped moving, and he turned around, giving me a questioning look. "Something the matter nii-san?" He asked. "Nope! I just remembered that I had planned a sparring session with Bon today! You go on ahead!" I flashed him my signature grin, canines and all. He looked at me suspiciously for a second. "Alright, just be sure not to get hurt." He said, surprising me a little with his concern, I wondered if it was genuine or forced. "ME? Get hurt? You know that even if I a wounded that it'll heal almost instantly, and it's not like Bon-Bon could beat me in a fight, let alone injure me." I retorted. "That's precisely the problem nii-san, you're relying too much on your flames. Do me a favor and don't get you or Bon killed," He sighed before continuing, "And try to refrain from using the Kurikara, you never know when the flames might take over." He then looked at me with his 'serious' face. "Alright, alright," I sighed, "I won't use Kurikara." He looked at me with doubt in his eyes. 'Why can't he trust me?' "I promise!" I exclaimed. He knew I wouldn't break a promise. "Okay nii-san," he said, "be careful." He said the last part soft enough that I almost didn't hear him. 'Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I think?' I questioned myself hopefully.

Finally, Yukio turned around and started heading off toward the dorm, while I sprinted off into the direction of the stalker who had been following us. Every time I started getting close to the stinkin' bastard, he somehow got away. "Where's he going?" I muttered to myself. After another cat-and-mouse chase I found myself standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. I could feel the presence inside, tt was a demon, and one that felt familiar. 'Why hadn't I noticed this earlier on?' I slowly creaked the door open and yelled, " HELLO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" No answer. 'Humph' I tried again, "I KNOW YOU WERE FOLLOW-" my voice was cut off by a cloth that was forced over my nose and mouth, I inhaled deeply in a gasp. Bad idea. I could tell that this wasn't just a regular cloth, it was covered in a sweet smelling chemical I knew to be chloroform. "Y-Yukio~" I managed to stammer out before darkness clouded my vision and someone/something scooped me up into their arms. 'When I wake up, I am going to murder this person!' that was my last thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

? POV

I had purposefully allowed little Rin-chan know he was being followed because I knew he would decide to come after me, leaving his foolish brother Yukio, just to keep him out of harms way. 'How adorable of him.' I thought to myself. And then the chase was on, he would follow me to one spot, then I would run away again when I felt him getting nearer. I was leading him far away, to an abandoned warehouse, where no one would hear his delicious screams. Just thinking about it had a tent growing in my pants. We finally made it to the planned destination and I slipped into the warehouse, hiding behind the door, spilling some chloroform onto a cloth for my special 'guest'. When the door opened, I shrunk into the shadows, making sure he couldn't see me. I heard him yelling, 'Oh what an adorable voice you have Rin-chan.' And that's when I decided to attack.

I carefully snuck up behind him and smashed the cloth over his nose and mouth while he was in mid-yell. I was satisfied when I heard a gasp and intake of air come from his sweet lips. 'He should be out soon.' As I thought this, I felt his body start wobbling, feeling him give into the darkness, I swept him up into my arms and carried him bridal style up the stairs. I could feel my erection growing(if that was even possible) as I stared at his sleeping face. So adorable, so innocent, so _fuckable. _I leaned over, giving him a chaste kiss before setting him down on the bed I had previously prepared. I took out some handcuffs that I had "borrowed" from a security guard and wrapped them around the bed post before clasping them onto Rins wrists. I then proceeded to cut his clothes off with a pair of scissors I had brought, exposing every adorably innocent area of Rins delectable body. I then took two belts and wrapped each of them around both of his legs, holding his creamy thighs against his calves. I took two chains and clasped one to each of the belts wrapped around his legs and hooked the other end of the chains to the bedpost, effectively keeping Rins legs spread apart, giving me a very pleasant view of his limp member and his pink virgin hole. But that state of virginity would change soon enough. I smirked, feeling my erection twitch at the sight in front of me. 'This is going to be fun.'

YUKIOS POV

"Nii-san is taking too long." I muttered to no one in particular. 'Maybe he decided to increase his sparring time with Bon?' I REALLY didn't like the fact that they were alone together, especially since Rin had complained to me before declaring that Bon was a cheater for touching his tail and making him lose concentration. I knew Bon had feelings for Rin, but Rin was just so oblivious! I finally decided that they had had enough sparring time, and I headed over to the gymnasium where they usually sparred. When I got there though, the place was empty. Had Rin lied to him? 'Well, it wouldn't be the first time.' I sighed, but something didn't feel right, call it twin telepathy or whatever but I knew I needed to find Rin, and fast! 'What if an exorcist had found and tried to kill him? Or a demon had come and dragged him off to Gehenna?' I tried to push these thoughts away, but I was getting really worried. I grabbed my guns and jacket and dashed out the door. "Where are you nii-san?"

RINS POV

I could feel the darkness lifting, and I allowed my eyes to flutter open. 'Ugh.' My head was pounding and- 'Wait. Where am I? This isn't the dorm.' I tried to sit up, but couldn't. "What the hell?" I yelled. Realizing that I was chained to the bed and- naked? 'what's going on?' I panicked. 'Maybe I could melt the bonds with my flames.' I thought. But when I tried to summon my flames, nothing happened. "What the-" It was then that I noticed the position I was in, my legs spread apart, revealing my private areas. My tail started swishing in agitation as I tried to recall what the hell happened. Thinking back, I remembered walking into a warehouse and being attacked from behind and knocked out with a chloroform. 'Coward!' I thought to myself. 'Who attacks someone from behind? So cowardly!' I was brought out of my thoughts as I saw the figure of a person standing in the darkness of a corner, watching me struggle.

I tried closing my legs at the fact that I was fully exposed to this person, but then I remembered that they had been bound. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. I was stuck. "Who are you, and what the FUCK do you want!" I screamed. "And why the HELL can't I use my flames!" I screamed again in frustration. It was then that he decided to step out of the darkness and show his cowardly face. 'Wait. I knew that face.' It was a boy about my age, probably a year older, with white hair and piercing, it was the pigeon killer! 'Shiratori?' No. This guy had horns, a tail, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. 'Why was he here?' I thought to myself, forgetting my predicament for a moment. 'Oh yeah, he had mentioned something about going to the same school as Yukio.' Then it hit me, I knew who this demon was, he was the first demon to attack me and try to drag me to Gehenna. 'Astaroth?' Yeah, that was his name. "Astaroth." I growled out. "Oh, I am so glad you remembered my name O-Ku-Mu-Ra~" He said in a liquidy voice that sent shivers up my spine and caused my tail to stop swishing, only to continue again with renewed vigor, remembering that I was tied to the bed. Naked. 'This can't be good.'

"Answer my questions!" I growled out. "Well Rin-chan, you already know who I am, and the reason you can't summon your flames is because of the collar around your neck." He stated bluntly. It was then that I noticed the black leather wrapped around my neck like I was some sort of dog. I glared at him. "As for the reason you are here'" he continued, "well, you will figure it out." He slowly started walking over to the bed, I felt a flash of fear go through my body. I was completely vulnerable and I had no idea what this demon had planned for me. I felt my face heat up into a blush as he lightly brushed his hand over the side of my face. "What are you doing?" I growled, though it resembled a whimper. "Awww, Rin-chan's so innocent~, but that will change shortly." He said with a smirk, that sent even more shivers up my spine. He then placed his hand over my mouth, and pulled out a small bottle. Popping the lid, he placed the bottle under my nose, I had no choice but to breath in the smell of the unknown substance, lest I suffocate myself by holding my breath any longer. I immediately started feeling uncomfortable and overheated. "W-what was *gasp* that?" I breathed out. "Oh, just something that will make you more sensitive and willing~" He cooed. "Willing for W-WHAT!" I breathed out in the most angry voice I could muster at the moment. "Patience, patience Rin-chan, you'll find out soon enough." As he said this, he placed his cold hands on my stomach and began caressing me, making me gasp out loud. "Ah! Nnngh, s-stop i-it. Ngyaaah!"

ASTAROTHS POV

"Oh, what delicious sounds you make… Rin~" I dropped the honorifics on purpose, seeing how close we were becoming and all. He moaned out when my fingers ghosted over his pert pink nipple. "Ah, S-stop it, p-please." He pleaded between gasps. 'Man this kid was too cute for his own good, and now he was mine.' I grinned at this thought. Noticing the sensitivity of his nipples, I started playing with them some more, rolling them between my thumb and pointer fingers, being rewarded with breathy moans. I looked up seeing that my little demon had squeezed his eyes shut. I took this opportunity to take one of his nipples into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it and sucking occasionally. I continued these ministrations with the other nipple. By this point, Rin was fully erect, writhing, and moaning, bringing me to the attention of his plump lips, that just begged to be devoured.

RINS POV

I hated myself for moaning, but it was the damned drugs fault and I couldn't control it. I couldn't help but moan out as he sucked my nipples into hardness. But when I noticed him stop, I slowly opened my eyes, wondering what he was up to. He slowly crept over to my face, licking his lips as he watched my quivering body. 'Damnit body! Stop your quivering and lets get outta here!' That wasn't working though, guess he made sure to give me a large dose of the stuff in the bottle, because I still couldn't break free. I accidentally let a whimper escape my lips. 'God damnit! Stop being so afraid!' "Awww don't worry Rin, I'll kiss it and make it ALL better." He was smirking again. I hated it when he said my name and looked at me like that. He was then inches from my face, noses almost touching, I began to blush and protest to the closeness.

"Hey s-stop! You're t-too clo- mmnf!" He placed his mouth over mine rather roughly 'W-what the hell! That was my first kiss God damnit!' He then proceeded to lick my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, which I denied completely. I locked my lips closed and clenched my teeth. He pulled away for a second. "Ah-Ah-Ah, we won't be having any of that." He then leaned over and gave the same kiss, but this time he violently bit my bottom lip, causing me to gasp, and at the same time, giving him the entrance he wanted. His tongue was long and I could feel it tasting and exploring every part of my mouth. I was not going to let this demon have his way, so I bit down on the invading muscle, feeling the blood hit my mouth. He pulled away almost instantly, some blood dripping from both our mouths. "Now. That wasn't very nice Rin." He said with a frown, making me shrink back a bit with worry. "Now, relax or this is going to hurt you more than I would like it to." He stated bluntly. "Relax? Relax wha- ah!" I felt his finger slip inside my bottom entrance, he somehow managed to lube up his fingers before doing so, but damn this was uncomfortable.

He entered a second, then a third, and then the pain kicked in. "I-itai! S-stop it damnit! What are you doin- AH!"I was interrupted by his fingers hitting something inside me that made me see white spots of pleasure. "Ah! I found it!" He said with a smirk, then added "As for what I'm doing…You can't really be THAT naïve and innocent Rin?" I looked at him with a questioning glare(well, at least what I hoped looked like a glare.) He then burst out laughing, LAUGHING! "W-what!" I gasped out angrily. "Aw Rin, you're so adorable, I'm simply preparing' ya." He smiled. "Wha-Ah! Ah! Nngha!" He kept hitting that spot, and the pain and pleasure were becoming too much, I was about to cum! 'No way! I won't let this demon make me cum! Damn drugs!'

A/N: Oh Noes! What will become of poor Rin? You're going to have to keep reading to figure out ;)


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Blue Exorcist (sadly...) they belong to Kazue Katou (such a lucky girl~)WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. THAT MEANS 2, OR MORE, GUYS LOVIN EACH OTHER J DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! To all the others~ ENJOOOY~~~Jthis fanfic will be told from multiple POVs ;)OOC

**Chapter 3**

YUKIOS POV

I ran around frantically searching for Rin, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him. "Ah!" 'What was that?', "Nii-san?" I called out, "nnngh~" another noise. I decided to follow the noises and next thing I knew, I was running as hard as I could. The sounds\, which I could only describe as moans, were laced with fear, pain, and anger. I burst out of the trees and found myself staring at an abandoned warehouse where the noise had originated from. I silently let the door creak open and I proceeded to moved up the stairs as calmly and stealthily as I could. I stopped in front of a door where the moaning was coming from. It sounded like Rin! I broke the door down and stood, mouth agape in shock at what I was seeing. Then I felt anger rise like bile up my throat. 'How dare he!'

ASTAROTHS POV

"It's time Rin~" I lined my throbbing length up with his now twitching pink hole. 'This is gonna be so good~' I started pushing in, earning a loud moan from Rin, who was desperately trying to move his hips away. As soon as I got the head of my dick in his hole, the door burst open, revealing Rins brother 'Yukio was it?' "shit." I muttered before pulling out of Rin, taking away the collar that was around his neck, and whispering "We'll finish this later." Earning myself a delicious whimper. Then I was out of there. His brother looked angry. No scratch that. He looked FURIOUS, so I decided it was about time I escaped. As I got away, I noticed that I wasn't being followed. 'Well that's good. Cause I still got a bit of a "problem" to take care of.'

As soon as I was back in room of the owner of the body I was possessing, I quickly rummaged through his drawers and found what I was looking for. It was a picture of Rin in his light green apron, with some whipped cream splatter on his face, smiling widely, as he played with his cat sith (The owner of this body, Shiratori, also had an "obsession" with Rin). I imagined myself in the kitchen with him, instead of his familiar. Having him splayed out on the counter with nothing but a disheveled apron on, accompanied by some assortments of "cream." He was moaning my name and telling me to fuck him already. I imagined my dick slipping into his tight virgin hole and hearing him gasp and moan louder, as I fucked him senseless. While I was imaging myself pounding into Rin, I had started pumping myself rather vigorously. "Ah, Rin. So..nnngh Tight!" I then found myself coming into my hand, I walked off to the bathroom, and took a nice cold shower. I hadn't been able to have Rin tonight, but there would be plenty of other opportunities. 'Just you wait Rin~ I'll have you yet.' I smirked before climbing in bed and letting myself slip away from Shiratoris body.

SHIRATORIS POV

I. Had. The. Best. Dream last night. Rin was almost mine, and I could practically feel myself inside him. 'I have to find some way to get him alone, then I can take him all for myself.' I smirked at my brilliance. Rin wouldn't be able to resist me.

(A/N: hahaha I couldn't help myself, Shiratori is just so clueless hahaha! Now back to the warehouse!)

RINS POV

I was both relieved and horrified when my brother broke the door down, I didn't want him to see me like this! Now he was going to be even more disgusted in me! Astaroth had escaped and Yukio was slowly making his way over to the bed, the anger that was in his eyes earlier was replaced with…worry? He was worried? Not disgusted? But. There was something else in Yukios eyes that scared me, and that was the same look that Astaroth had when he tried to rape me. 'Lust.'

YUKIOS POV

I hadn't been prepared for what I saw when I busted down the door. MY brother, tied down to a bed. Naked and blushing. It was then that I noticed the demon that was hovering over MY Rin, the tip of his dick in his virgin hole. Anger immediately flooded my senses and I grabbed for my guns. But I was too late. The demon, who was possessing a student's body by what I saw) had already escaped, leaving me alone with my brother. My eyes drifted down his body till they rested on the delicious sight of his pink hole and weeping erection. 'Bastard must've drugged him.' I slowly approached the bed, immediately noticing Rin shrinking back away from me. "Rin." I said in what I had hoped was a comforting voice, I was desperately fighting the urge to pounce onto him and finish what the demon had started.

I then heard a whimper from my brother, and when my eyes met his face I ran over to the bedside, undoing the bindings and pulling his quivering body close to mine. 'The bastard had made him cry!' I felt him turn his head into my chest, and I pulled him closer when his whimpers turned into sobs. I could feel his warm tears soaking through my jacket, I tightened my grip around his slender yet strong physique and noticed that he had wrapped his arms around my waist, as if clutching for dear life. I was definitely going to murder the bastard demon that had done this. But first, I had to get Rin back to the dorm safely and check for any wounds, trying not to think about the mental ones that might be there for awhile.

A/N: O.O Yukio is gonna kill somebody. Poor Rin! He'll be okay though! He's a tough cookie/demon/really cute…ya know what. I'm just gonna stop talking now… Review please :D


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Blue Exorcist (sadly...) they belong to Kazue Katou (such a lucky girl~)WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. THAT MEANS 2, OR MORE, GUYS LOVIN EACH OTHER J DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! To all the others~ ENJOOOY~~~Jthis fanfic will be told from multiple POVs ;)OOC A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I hope you can all forgive me .

**Chapter 4**

RINS POV

"Y-yukio?" I couldn't help the stutter in my words, I mean, give me some credit. I was almost RAPED for goodness sake! "Yes, Nii-San?" he spoke calmly to me, probably trying not to scare me. "I-I'm fine y'know. Really I am, I just need some wat-nnngh!" The heat was back, I grabbed at my chest trying to calm my raging heart. "NII-SAN!" I heard Yukio calling for me. "Y-Yukio-nngh h-help me. Make it s-stop-ah!" I knew what I was asking for, but at the moment I couldn't think of anything else to do, I just wanted the heat to go away, and I would feel much better with Yukio doing it then anyone else. I looked up at him pleadingly. "P-please?"

YUKIOS POV

My brother was looking up at me with his sapphire eyes shining with the threat of tears. I couldn't help myself, and I was shocked to find myself softly kissing my brothers lush lips. I pulled away only to hear Rin softly moan in disappointment. "Rin. Are you sure?" I needed to know, did he really want this? Or was it all just the drug? "H-hai Yukio, nnngh o-onegai, you're the only one I would allow do this to me. Onegai, Yukio." I found myself being pulled down into another kiss, this one more rough than the first. I pulled back again. "Alright Rin, but lets get you back to the dorm first." I couldn't believe what was happening, what I had been dreaming of for years was now coming true. "A-alright" I heard him breathe out. I wrapped my coat tightly around him and carried him back in the cover of darkness, back to the dorm. As soon as we got into our room I found my lips on Rins and I heard him moan in what I hoped was delight. I started licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance and praying I would get it. Rin hesitantly opened his mouth and I stuck my tongue in before he could change his mind. There was a battle for dominance as we made our way to my bed. I won, carefully laying him down and getting on top of him, not once breaking our kiss. I slowly removed my coat from his body and pulled back to reveal a very red and flustered Rin, with some drool escaping the side of his mouth. I swear. He is just too cute. "Yukiooo~ more." how could anyone resist that? "of course, Rin." I let my hands roam my brothers well taught chest and chiseled abs. I pulled my hands away for a brief moment to remove my own clothes. I ground my hips into Rins, earning myself a delicious moan from beneath me. "Ah! Y-Yukio~ nngh~ again!" I more than happily obliged. "Rin." I breathed out. This was almost too good to be true. I let my hand roam down to my brothers entrance and slowly inserted a finger, then two, three, by the fourth my brother was writhing in pleasure filled pain. "Are you ready, Nii-San?" "H-Hai Yukio, hurry, I need you inside me." the blush that adorned his face was beautiful and I couldn't help myself. I quickly spit on my hand and rubbed my saliva along my length, using it as a sort of lube. I slowly pushed in, getting past the first ring of muscle and continuing on with a hard thrust, sheathing my whole length inside my brother. "AH! YUKIO!" I stopped for fear of having hurt my brother. "Nii-San? Are you okay?" I looked at him worriedly. "I-I'm fine. It feels sooo good~ aaangh~ onegai, don't stop" with those words I found myself plunging inside my brother while at the same time kissing him fiercly. "Nii-San~ ah, you feel so good inside." I continued thrusting until I felt my brothers walls constrict around me, signifying his coming.

RINS POV

I couldn't hold on any longer, it felt so good I was seeing stars. "Yukio, ah~ im- cu-cumming" I heard his husly reply of "Me too" and I felt his warm cum fill me up, causing me to overflow and comum all over both of our chests. Blackness started taking over my vision and I felt Yukio pull out and pull me into an embrace. "Goodnight, Rin. Aishiteru."

(A/N Kawaii! I hope this makes up a little bit for the late upload. Happy New Years everyone! /)


	4. Authors Note

Sorry guys for not uploading! I've been having some writers block… so if anyone has any ideas please either message me or write it in the reviews. And also, I change the POVs so much because I want there to be many perspectives on the story. Please don't try to change how I write :/ (though I will try and slim it down a bit) sorry again, I will be posting soon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Blue Exorcist (sadly...) they belong to Kazue Katou (such a lucky girl~)

WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. THAT MEANS 2 OR MORE, GUYS LOVIN EACH OTHER :) DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! To all the others~ ENJOOOY~~~this fanfic will be told from multiple POVs :) OOC chapter inspired by fuzzflight who I gave the option of choosing the seme for reviewing first and also with help from blackirishhawk and thatsadistinthealley, I conjoined your ideas, Thanx a bunch for the reviews and the help with the story XD

**Chapter 5 **

**RINS POV**

This was great. Juuust great. First off, I had sex with my own brother and he says he loves me to boot! I don't know how to respond to his feelings at the moment so I've been avoiding talking about it. Second off, Yukio told me that we were going to a camp with a select number of boys from the regular school and all the boys from the cram school. Not only do I have to keep my tail hidden AGAIN because of the normal kids but now I'm scared of every look I get from a guy. I've been using Yukio as my shield and I know it seems cowardly but damnit cut a guy a break! I'm freaking out here! *sigh* Anyways, we meet at the camp today and figure out who we are rooming with. I'm secretly hoping it is Yukio…

**NORMAL POV**

Rin and Yukio were headed off to the camp, Rin silently clinging onto his brother's coat, and Yukio secretly enjoying the attention. Whenever a guy looked at Rin he would whimper causing Yukio to feel a throb in his pants but also set him on guard to protect his beloved brother. Rin was turning heads the whole way, his adorable blush painted on his face the whole way. They finally arrived at the camp and Rin relaxed a bit, until he heard THAT voice.

"Oi Rin." Came the breathy voice of Shiratori(Astaroth) from behind him. 'How in Gehennas name did he get behind me?' thought Rin slightly shaking.

"Shiratori." Yukio growled out.

"I wasn't talking to you four-eyes."

Rin couldn't help the giggle that sprouted from his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth, blushing all the way to his toes.

"Oh? You like that Rin~?" Shiratori purred. Suddenly appearing beside Rin and whispering in his ear, making Rin jump and scurry back over to his brother.

"No." Rin said quietly.

"What was that chibi-tan?" Shiratori replied.

"I. Said. NO!" Rin yelled then quickly shrank behind Yukio as Shiratori gave him a perverted glare.

"You'll realize you belong to me soon Rin." Shiratori scowled darkly.

"No he won't Shiratori. Now, get moving before I have you booted from the camp."

'The camp?' Rin thought frantically. 'I really hope I don't get stuck with him." Thought Rin with a shudder.

They finally made it to the camp and they were sitting in a room waiting for their roommates to be selected as much as Yukio wanted to be roomed with Rin they were drawing from a hat. Typical. The boys all had their eyes on Rin, all praying to whatever god that they would be roomed with the adorable boy. Yukio, being the head teacher at the camp, not to mention the only teacher at the camp, brought out the drawing hat and hoped that he got his brother. The five main people picking roommates would be Bon, Yukio, Shiratori, Shima, and Kuroshi. 3 from the cram school and 2 from the normal school. What worried Yukio was that he was almost positive that all of them were seme, and of course, after Rin. Kuroshi was up first he scowled as he looked at the name and read it aloud "Konekemaru." 'Phew' thought both Okumura brothers, Kuroshi was very tall and had spiky black inky hair with multiple piercings, with equally piercing black eyes.

Shima was next; he too scowled down at his paper and mumbled out a name. (A/N it's no one important.) Then Yukio who ended up getting a blank sheet. 'Damn! I forgot there were only nine of us!' he thought. This meant he had a room to himself. Shiratori picked up one of the last two slips of paper. "Yo! Puppet-boy. You're with me." He said while scowling. Last up was Bon, He smiled knowingly at the last piece of paper in the hat, he proudly held up the paper as if it were a prize and said "Rin."

They headed off to their rooms for the night Rin was a little scared now that he was separated from Yukio, 'but Bon wouldn't do anything…right?' he thought innocently. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he and Bon were now alone in the hallway.

"Oi." Said Bon, making Rin jump and start to dash down the hall to his room, but not before Bons hand snatched his arm, and effectively pinned him to the door of their room.

Rin looked down with a deep blush.

"What do you want?" said Rin quietly.

Bon slowly licked up the shell of Rins ear.

"Oh, I think you know what I want" he said as he pressed his erection against Rins growing one.

"Ah- mmmph" Bon quickly covered Rins mouth with his and began rubbing his tongue against Rins bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Rin didn't know what to do, his mind was whirling so he slowly let his mouth fall open, allowing Bon to explore Rins mouth and rub his tongue on Rins, causing Rin to moan out.

They slowly broke apart from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths even though they were apart.

"Shall we take this into our room?" said Bon with a smirk.

Rin slowly nodded in his fuzzy state of mind.

"Good. Let's go." Bon said, dragging Rin into their room slowly.

Bon lowered Rin onto the bed and slowly began taking off Rins clothes.

Rin moaned out as Bons fingers danced across his skin.

Bon slowly slid Rins boxers off and licked up Rins shaft.

"Mmmph!" Rin moaned out while biting on his hand enough for his small but sharp teeth to pierce skin.

Bon took Rins hand and licked away the blood then moved to kiss Rin deeply. Slowly taking off his own clothes as he delved further into Rins mouth, relishing in Rins taste.

"Bon~" Rin moaned out when they separated.

"Yes Rin?" Bon replied huskily. "What is it that you want? Be descriptive or I won't give it to you." He said as he slowly slid his somehow lubed up fingers to Rins entrance and started thrusting in.

"AH! Aaaahn…Bon~ I-I want you-nnnngh inside me-nyah!" Rin panted out as Bons fingers hit his prostate repeatedly.

"Okay Rin, I'm going to push in then." Bon whispered as he lubed himself up while staring down at the sight of Rin panting, naked, and legs spread apart begging for him to be taken.

Bon lined himself up and slowly began pushing in. "Ah! Rin you're so-nng tight!"

Bon started thrusting in and out erratically hitting Rins prostate every time. "Nyah! Bon~ g-gonna- hnnn- cum" Rin panted out slowly.

Sure enough Rin came without having to be touched as he splashed his cum onto both of their stomachs.

Bon followed soon after, coming deep inside Rin. "Aishiteru Rin" Bon whispered almost quietly enough that Rin didn't hear him. Almost.

Rin froze up, he didn't know what to say so he just let sleep pull at him and pretended to have fallen asleep with Bon still inside him.

Bon smiled down at Rins sleeping face and slowly pulled out snuggling closer to Rin and following him into the depths of sleep.

**A/N Soooo? Was it worth the wait? I hope so XD Thanks again to all those that helped me come up with this Chappie, I hope to be updating soon!**


	6. Authors Note 2

NOT AN UPDATE! I REPEAT: NOT AN UPDATE!(PLEASE READ)

Im really sorry guys, i've just been really busy and I just started college so things are pretty crazy. What I'm trying to say is: I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! :D I need some motivation though... I'm not that confident in my story, my traffic stats confirm that people are actually looking at my story, but not many bother reviewing. I'm insecure and I need some encouragement i guess hahaha PM me with ideas for the story(pairings you want included:only with uke!Rin though, ect.) Also... I was thinking(I know... not a good thing hahaha) but i kinda wanna make this story into a "choose your path" sort of game, like those BL games(Togainu No Chi, Silver Chaos, ect.) where I would give you options(like you are Rin or the character for that chapter)and for each option i will tell you to jump to a certain chapter that will be the outcome of your choice. I know it will be a lot of work for me but I am willing to do it if thats the way you want this to go. people can also PM me what they think a good outcome for certain choices are. its kind of like you helping me write the story. I will of course include your username in the chapter(s) that you helped with. :) Also, as a prize to the person who PMs me first(answering my question or giving me encouragement) I will draw them a picture of their choice. I know, not a very good prize, but its something hahaha, an example of my drawings is shown as my avatar(the grimmichi collage i made) I also would LOVE to write a Bleach fanfiction or collection of oneshots with an uke!Ichigo. for those who actually made it this far and bothered to read this and would like to see more of my sketches, my deviantart name is ninjalover08 :)


End file.
